


Of Wells and Wishes

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ambiguous Continuity, Dates, Gift Fic, Lab Partners, M/M, awkward college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Brainstorm and Wheeljack are lab partners who encourage each other to peruse their crushes.





	Of Wells and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is ambiguously G1 and IDW based. Just go with it, even I don’t know what I’m doing.

“Hey, what did you do with those samples I gave you to put in the freezer?” Wheeljack asked, reading over his work.

“I put them in the freezer,” Brainstorm shrugged. 

“Then how come they ain’t in the freezer?”

“I don’t know, it wasn’t my turn to keep track of them. Maybe somebody took them as their own- again.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Honestly, why do I even put my name on things?” he muttered to himself, taking a seat at the work table. Sitting atop it was his latest project, which Brainstorm had, the day before, attempted to quarantine after it blew up in Wheeljack’s face. Again. 

Now it was out of it’s box and ready to be tinkered with until it exploded. Brainstorm braved the blast radius to sit next to his lab partner. They both had been everyone’s last choice. From their reputations as “mad scientists” within the academy already no one would risk being their lab partner’s. So they were left with each other. It worked. Both mechs could ask “hey, will you test this unpredictably possibly dangerous invention I just made?” and the other would gladly say “Sure, I’ll do that” no questions asked. 

Whatever would come would come and they were both more than willing to endure. For science. 

Working in their lab with them were three others. Skyfire, Perceptor, and Starscream. Skyfire and Starscream were lab partners while Perceptor was left alone. He had come late to the university and so was left without a partner. He was a brilliant student, one Brainstorm particularly admired. 

In more ways than one. 

Of course whenever it came to talking to him Brainstorm found himself utterly clueless. Quantum physics he could handle easily, but when it came to crushes Brainstorm would label himself acutely inept. 

He was very good at being very bad. Wheeljack was very encouraging. He continually told Brainstorm to just “go for it.” of course, in turn Brainstorm would tell him the same thing. Wheeljack had a fascination with Wings. One Seeker’s particularly. Brainstorm sometimes found him gawking at the Seeker who shared their lab with them. Of course, though, everyone thought that Skyfire and Starscream were an item so people were afraid to approach. 

Brainstorm knew better. Starscream and Skyfire were just friends. Which meant Wheeljack had all the space in the world to make his move in. 

Brainstorm, spotting his partner already making eyes at Starscream across the lab, gave him a nudge to the arm. “You just sat down,” he commented. “Now get back up and go talk to him.”

Wheeljack turned back to his work, thumbing his fingers on the table. “Uh, no. I don’t think so,” he mumbled before picking up a tool. “See, here’s a difference between you and Perceptor and Me and Screamer. You-” he pointed to Brainstorm with the wrench. “Are in Perceptors League. Smart, handsome, all that jazz. I-” he pointed to himself. “Am not within Starscream’s league. Primus didn’t really bless me in the looks department, and I may be a genius, but I ain’t got wit to match a turbo fox. And that probably ain’t gonna fly with Mr. High and Screechy over there.”

“Considering how pretty he is, he might be relieved if an ugly guy like you approached him with some honesty.” 

“I never said I was ugly.”

“You just said you were ugly.”

“I don’t remember that.”

Brainstorm shook his head. “You’re the worst. Though aren’t we both?” he laughed. 

“Yeah, that’d explain why we’re sitting next to eachother.” Wheeljack drew in a sharp gasp, quickly pulling his hand away from his machine. The tip of his finger smoked from being burned and Wheeljack just shook it off.

As they worked they both thought. About their projects, science, eachother, their “crushes” as they tended to call them. Brainstorm wondered if he’d ever be able to get a good word out without his tongue tying itself and a knot and Wheeljack wondered if he just liked Starscream for his looks and shouldn’t pursue him because of that. 

“Okay, let’s make a deal,” Wheeljack proposed, putting down his wrench. “If you ask Perceptor out, I will ask Starscream out.” 

“Okay, wonderful. Now please explain to me your plan to achieve the impossible.”

Wheeljack turned in his seat so he was facing his partner. “Brainstorm, come on. We’re both geniuses, right? How hard can it be?”

“Alright, sure,” Brainstorm started sarcastically. “If you can manage to ask Starscream out, then I will do my best with Perceptor.” 

“You’re not being serious.”

“You’re right, I’m not.”

“Come on. I’ll make a deal with you. A real deal. If I manage to ask Starscream on a date, you have to ask Perceptor.”

Brainstorm shook his head. “You are delusional. But fine. I like a challenge,” he put his hand out to shake. Wheeljack obliged. 

Wheeljack slapped the table. “Great,” he stood up. “I’m gonna get that done right now.”

“Oh wonderful. I’ll have fun over here laughing at you while you fail.” 

Wheeljack threw a wink to his partner before heading off. Starscream was on the other side of the room standing at one of the work tables. Skyfire had gone out to get their samples from the other freezer in the lab next door. 

It was almost lunch time, which probably would have been a better time to ask, but Wheeljack was feeling bold and he didn’t know how long that would last so he was just going to go for it. 

To start he went to grab something from the shelf beside Starscream’s head. It was actually something he needed, but was a good ploy to get closer to the Seeker. It gave Wheeljack a reason to be over there. 

Wheeljack soon realized, however, that he couldn’t reach the item on the shelf. As slightly embarrassing as that was it did give him a chance to talk to Starscream. Before he could get a real word out, however, Starscream, barely looking away from his work, grabbed the item and handed it to him. 

“Thanks,” Wheeljack muttered. After a few seconds to get himself together Wheeljack put the item down so he wouldn’t fiddle with it, and turned to face Starscream. 

“Starscream, I was wonderin’,” he started, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Is there any chance you’d be willing to- possibly- go out- for a drink...sometime...maybe.”

“I’m free tonight,” Starscream answered bluntly, still not looking up from his work. “We can go to Maccadam’s.”

Wheeljack perked a little. “Really?”

Starscream just nodded. “I’ve been waiting for you, Science boy, you’ve been staring at me long enough.” 

Wheeljack scratched one of his finials, offering a weak laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“You’re fine,” Starscream sighed. “I’m quite used to it. Having wings in the Iacon Academy is a taboo, or didn’t you know?”

“Yeah, I’m aware. Kinda dumb how that is.”

“Very,”

“What?”

Starscream finally looked at him. “You used the word Kinda. The proper word would be very.”

“Ah, right. Very. It is very dumb.”

“There you go, Now you’re getting it. So, Wheeljack is it? Should I meet you there or are we walking together?”

“I imagine we’d walk together, if it’s all the same to you.”

“We can go after class.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I’ll meet you here. Don’t be late.”

Wheeljack leaned over the counter a little to look at Starscream’s face. “What is late exactly?”

Starscream smirked. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.” 

Wheeljack stood confused for a moment before smiling under his mask. “I guess I will,” he agreed. After a few more seconds he went back to his work bench, feeling much chiper than before. Brainstorm stared dumbfounded at him. “You’re kidding,” he said. “You just embarrassed yourself.”

“I also just got a date. You’re turn.” 

Brainstorm froze. He really wasn’t expecting Wheeljack to do it. 

“Alright I will,” Brainstorm muttered with false confidence, standing from his seat. With a steady amount of false confidence Brainstorm marched over to Perceptor who was looking through a microscope. 

“Perceptor,” he called, then clearing his throat. “What- eh-” he cleared his intake. “What are you working on?”

“I’m just looking at some samples from the rust sea,” Perceptor answered bluntly. 

Brainstorm breathed a small laugh. “Why are you doing that? Aren’t you a physicist?”

“Aren’t you?”

At that Brainstorm paused, not quite sure what Perceptor meant by that. Again he cleared his intake. “Of course, I’m here aren’t I?”

“This Academy offers many different fields of study.”

“No, I meant here,” Brainstorm pointed to the floor. “In this lab. With you all. That’s what we study here. Or didn’t you know?”

Perceptor scoffed. “Aren’t you busy?” he asked. “With your own project?”

Brainstorm stood up a little straighter. A fist came up close to his chin and his thumb fiddled over his fingers. “Yes- well...I was just wondering- if you weren’t busy later this evening or even if you were-” Brainstorm paused to take a vent. “Available to get a drink we me.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have time tonight,” Perceptor muttered, still looking through the microscope. He glanced at Brainstorm. “Why?”

Brainstorm perked at the question. “Why?” he echoed. “What, I can’t go have a drink with my favorite rivel- I mean student- I mean...Pier.” 

“No, I guess there’s nothing wrong with that. Tomorrow maybe. I’ll ping you.” 

“Great,” Brainstorm went to walk away, but felt as though that was too blunt. He half turned back around. “That sounds great...I’ll be awaiting your signal.” 

Perceptor didn’t respond. Brainstorm took that as his cue to go and headed back to his seat. Wheeljack gave him a pat on the shoulder when he sat down. “That was a good effort,” he said. “I mean, I didn’t hear much. But it looked like you failed.”

Brainstorm held up a finger. “I did not fail,” he said sternly. “He can’t tonight but he’ll call me tomorrow.” 

“Sure he will.”

Brainstorm crossed his arms. “Oh, so now that you’ve successfully gotten a date you think you’re some kind of stud, right?”

“No,” Wheeljack shrugged. “Just in a good mood. Good enough mood to press yer buttons.”

“I thought that was every mood.” 

Wheeljack chuckled. “Yeah,” he drawled. He perked a little. “Hey, wanna go test this gun with me?”

“What is it supposed to do?” 

“Turn things inside out.”

“That sounds horrible,” Brainstorm was already standing from his seat. “Let’s go try it out in the shooting range.” 

Wheeljack was right on his heels. “What do you want to turn inside out first?”

“I got an idea. How about another gun?”

“That sounds like a plan.” 

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack’s invention exploded. And everything they turned inside out before it exploded exploded. So he was left with scorch marks and memories, and decided it would be best to take a good rinse before meeting Starscream outside of the lab for their date. 

He didn’t quite get everything off and when he got there Starscream told him he was late. 

“Well, now I know what late is,” Wheeljack said, brushing a bit of solvent and soot from his shoulder. He checked his chronometer. It was two minutes past the hour. Wheeljack assumed the hour was on time and the two minutes were late. 

“I’ll be on time next time,” Wheeljack assured. 

Starscream smirked. “You’re assuming there will be a next time.”

“I like to think ahead.”

“Well aren’t you confident?”

“Oh, is that what it looks like? That’s good because I’m terrified.”

Starscream cracked a smile. Wheeljack felt a little flutter in his spark of success and attraction. Starscream’s smile was sweet despite his rough exterior. 

“We should go before the bar fills up,” Wheeljack proposed, turning slightly to the side. 

“I prefer it full,” Starscream said, slowly walking past him. “Less people stare at me when I walk in.” 

Wheeljack took a stride beside the seeker. “I guess that makes sense,” he muttered. “We could go somewhere else- if ya like.”

“Don’t worry, Wheeljack, you don’t have to cater to me. A drink sounds fine.”

“Maybe we can- go for a walk...also? Just a thought.”

Starscream hummed. “Maybe. Let’s see how I feel after a drink. Or two.”

“I am still a poor academy student so try not to break my bank.”

Starscream chuckled. “Don’t worry, Science boy, I don’t plan on drinking that much.” 

Wheeljack quickened his pace a little to keep up with the Seeker. “That reminds me. That nickname. I don’t get it.”

“What’s not to get?”

“Well can’t I call you science boy too?”

“You could but why would you? It doesn’t suit you.”

Starscream was right, it didn’t really suit Wheeljack to give people nicknames like that. If he were to call Starscream anything it would be Star or Screamer. Both of which Wheeljack assumed would ruin the night before it even began. 

Together they walked to the bar. Wheeljack noticed how Starscream’s wings twitched and his armor stayed clamped to his frame. His gaze darted around, watching every passerby. 

Being a cold Constructed flyer in the city of Iacon couldn’t have been an easy life. Vos was a very different place. Flight frames were common and accepted. On the streets of Iacon they were sneered and spat at. Getting from Vos to Iacon was not an easy feat. But Starscream had managed. He’d also managed to get into the most prestigious university on the planet. All with his brains. 

Starscream was, to no degree, and unintelligent bot. But Iaconian propaganda would try to have Wheeljack thinking otherwise. 

When they got to Maccadam’s the bar was full. Only a few people stared when they walked in, but people always stared when people walked into a bar. Almost everyone was too drunk or busy getting drunk to notice the Seeker walking into the bar. 

They took a seat in one of the corner booths on the slightly quieter side of the bar. For a few minutes they just talked, not really sure if they should get their drinks from the bar or wait for someone to come over and ask. The possibility of someone coming over was small, only considering the amount of people already there. 

To their surprise, however, someone did come over. Only a couple minutes after they sat down. 

“What’ll it be?” He asked, light pen ready at a pad. 

“Just plain high grade for me,” said Wheeljack. 

“A red cocktail,” Starscream said. 

The server sneered a little but went on his way. Starscream looked about ready to bite back. 

“Sometimes I wonder why this place is so popular,” Wheeljack commented, trying to get them in safer territory. 

Starscream looked at him. “Its homey,” he drawled. “Lived in. People like stuff like that.”

“Yeah, I guess I can understand that. What are bars like in Vos?”

“Taller. But let’s not talk about Vos. I think I’d rather talk about you. Where are you from?”

“I’m from here. Forged here. Popped up down the street. The whole nine yards.”

“Was the Academy your first choice?”

“Uh-” Wheeljack scratched his finial. “Yeah, for the most part. There was another one, a more hoity toity type place-”

“More hoity toity than The Academy of Science and Technology?”

“I know, amazing. In all seriousness, though, I’m glad I went where I am. It’s a good school. Don’t pay as much attention when I blow stuff up.”

At that Starscream smirked. “You are really good at that,” he said. “I’d say it’s your best attribute.”

“Attribute? Well that’s a new one.” 

“It is an attribute. Just considering how often you’ve done it without offlining yourself.”

“That’s true, I am not dead yet.” 

Starscream puffed a small laugh. The conversation continued. It flowed naturally and Wheeljack wondered what had ever been so hard about talking to Starscream. True, Starscream was mean and biting, but in the right light he was a little better. Still biting. But better. 

They got to talking about the area and the school and their classmates. Three drinks later and they were still talking. They got to talking about politics and Starscream relayed his stories and views as a Cold Constructed flyer in Iacon. He spoke of a specific gladiator he admired from Tarn by the name of Megatron. 

“He’s brilliant,” Starscream said. “He is very aware of his surroundings. And powerful,” Starscream took a sip of his drink. “His words have carried themselves across Cybertron. I go to his matches sometimes.”

“Eh, I’ve never been one for physical violence. I might make guns but I ain’t about to shoot ‘em at anybody.”

Starscream shrugged. “I suppose it’s not for everyone,” he muttered. “But that Minor is a little beacon of hope for us little guys.” 

“Well, I hope he can make a difference.”

Starscream’s talons tapped on his glass. “Yes, I hope so too.” 

Before Wheeljack could react they both noticed the fight breaking out by the bar. 

“We should probably go,” Wheeljack suggested. “It’s gettin’ kinda late.”

“What? Before the fight ends?” Starscream asked, slightly wide eyed. “I want to see who wins.”

Wheeljack sighed. “Alright,” she shook his head a little. “If you insist.”

They watched the two mechs fight until one was pulled off the other by a bouncer and thrown out. 

“Ohh,” Starscream groaned. “Party pooper.” he stood from the booth and offered his hand to Wheeljack. “Care to walk me home?” he smirked. 

Wheeljack stared at the hand offered to him before taking it. Together they walked out of the bar, hand in hand. Starscream’s talons gently scraped Wheeljack’s fingers and the smirk remained on his lips. Wheeljack didn’t know what this meant. This could mean anything. This could mean a one night stand, this could mean let’s do this again. This could mean anything. 

Wheeljack just went with whatever Starscream was giving him. So he went inside when Starscream invited him. 

 

* * *

 

Brainstorm sat in the lab creating tiny fireworks in his sullen state. His head rested on his upturned palm. The rest of the lab was dark beside the small lamp at Brainstorm’s workbench. Why Perceptor turning him down for tonight had him in such a sorry state was a mystery. Tomorrow was still tomorrow. There was still plenty of time. Perceptor wasn’t one to lie, as far as Brainstorm knew. He would ping him tomorrow, Brainstorm was sure of it. 

That thought didn’t feel as reassuring as it should have, though. So there Brainstorm sat, making tiny fireworks. 

“Brainstorm?” 

The voice broke Brainstorm from his trance. He turned in his seat to fine Perceptor behind him. Brainstorm nearly fell out of his chair.

“What are you doing here?” Perceptor asked, stepping more into the light. “I thought you were going to the bar with Wheeljack.”

Brainstorm shook his head. “Heh. No. Wheeljack is...currently occupied,” Brainstorm rubbed his chin. “Or at least I hope he is. For both their sakes. But no. Anyways. What are  _ you _ doing here?” 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Join the party,” Brainstorm mumbled. “I certainly won’t bother you.”

Perceptor took the seat beside Brainstorm. “I’m sorry I couldn’t accept your offer,” he said once situated. “I have a lot to finish, and I’ve been trying to get into better recharge habits.”

Brainstorm barked a laugh. “Recharge habits? What are those? You’re a student, you best get used to never sleeping ever.”

Perceptor laughed lightly. “I suppose I must,” he looked at Brainstorm. “You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“What you’re doing here.”

“Oh. That. I’m just wallowing. Nothing new.”

“Oh really? What about now?”

“All of my, which really isn’t many mind you, failures.”

“Ah those,” Perceptor nodded, but smiled. “We can all take time to wallow in those.” 

For a while they sat in silence going about their own business. Perceptor read while Brainstorm pretended to keep himself busy. He didn’t want to just stare as much as he wanted to just stare. 

“What are you and Wheeljack working on?”

Perceptor’s voice broke Brainstorm from his thoughts. “What?” he asked, accidentally letting off a tiny firework. “Oh, what are we working on? Just the components of the Rust sea for the time being. New weapons. New forms of energy. The usual. Our thesis is on the use of the radiation from the Rust sea as an affordable means of non-consumable energy. So it’ll run out buildings and such.”

“That’s very interesting. Have you discovered any usable samples yet?”

“Unfortunately they keep getting stolen. So, back to the Rust pools for us,” Brainstorm leaned back in his seat. “If only our thesis had been on something interesting like the Natural Solvent pools below ground, or the moons orbiting the planet...or how to make a gun that doesn’t explode.” 

Perceptor flicked off his datapad and turned in his seat a bit to face Brainstorm. “You don’t find the conservation of energy an interesting pursuit?” he asked. 

Brainstorm shrugged. “Oh it’s fine. I guess. But I’m sure with enough time, which isn’t much time, I could solve that problem in my sleep and still have time for morning energon. But grants don’t pay me to sleep, unfortunately.” 

Perceptor smiled. “If only,” his fingers tapped on the screen of his datapad. “Brainstorm I’ve been meaning to ask. Next semester do you plan on taking Wheeljack on as your lab partner again?”

Brainstorm slowly quirked a brow at the question. “I’m not sure, why?"

“I was just wondering, if you would consider switching, if you would be my lab partner next semester. I won’t push, of course, if you’re committed to Wheeljack.” 

“No,” Brainstorm answered quickly. “Oh no. No. Wheeljack can go blow himself up alone. I would gladly take the chance to stand you up as your own partner.”

“How considerate of you,” Perceptor mumbled. “But great. I’ll be looking forward to next semester then.”

Brainstorm paused. He put a finger up. “Just one moment please,” then he scurried out into the hallway where he proceeded to leap and do fist pumps with silent, triumphant, “yes!” Brainstorm was practically giddy with excitement. The second thing he did, after getting out half of his energy, was call Wheeljack. He didn’t answer of course, and Brainstorm was happy for him. 

After the initial bout of excitement subsided Brainstorm composed himself and re-entered the lab. Perceptor, by then, had gone back to reading his datapad. Brainstorm plopped down in the seat beside him. 

They talked for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

The next day the lab partners were much chipper than usual. As soon as they saw eachother they practically ran to tell the other all the events of the night before. 

Brainstorm paused his excitement for a moment to ask a very important questions. 

“Did you two- get anywhere?”

“No. We just cuddled. It was great. But what are you so excited about?”

“Perceptor asked me to be his lab partner!”

“That’s great!- Wait a minute,” Wheeljack had to pause to process that information. “We’re not gonna be lab partner’s next semester?” 

Brainstorm shook his head. “Unfortunately no.”

“Well who’s gonna blow stuff up with me then?”

“Don’t worry Wheeljack, I’ll still be there for that. I just can’t work on your thesis with you.” 

Wheeljack’s shoulders slumped a little. Before he could get another word out Starscream passed by and gave him a pleasant good morning greeting. Wheeljack’s shoulders eased in an entirely different way. He waved a hand, standing up a little straighter. “Ya know what? I think I’ll be fine. I’m not much of a team player anyways.”

“I am glad to hear that, because neither am I.”

Wheeljack smiled at his partner. “‘Less it’s with Perceptor apparently.” 

“Yes exactly,” Brainstorm put a hand out. “Lets just enjoy the time we have.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

Together they walked to their work bench and sat down. Perceptor came to sit beside Brainstorm, smiling fondly at his soon to be lab partner. While Starscream slipped in beside Wheeljack. Without sparing a glance Starscream slid his hand into Wheeljack’s under the table. 

Next semester was bound to be interesting. 


End file.
